heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.29 - Airport Connections
-------------------------------------------------------------------- Kennedy Airport Heavily trafficked International airport that almost never has a lull in business. It is a major international flight hub, and 'lightly populated' means that it is a little easier to walk around without bumping into someone. Upstairs, large windows show off the runways, with aircraft arriving and departing almost constantly in a tightly orchestrated dance. Both arrivals and departures happen on the upstairs, in large 'courts' with- chairs in each 'pod', the retracting gangway either in full position against the aircraft or tucked in. Before the gangway, in the court, each gate has a podium from which boarding instructions are given. In this particular area, 4 of the 5 gates are in use. To go downstairs to the baggage claim area, one has to go down two sets of escalators. There are four on each 'level', two leading up, two leading down. On the landing, there is something of a small kiosk, selling New York City memorabilia.. hats hang across the top, little green Statues of Liberties, and, of course, shirts and bumperstickers that proclaim 'I love NY!'. In the baggage claim area itself, there are several squeaking, squealing baggage return machines with LED printouts of which claim refers to which flight. It's old, has seen better days, and several lights on the signs are blackened out. Again, here.. there are more than a few people standing around, waiting for their things, as well as family members waiting to meet their loved ones. Just beyond, round carosel doors all in glass lead out to the roads. Even that is congested as there are cars parked constantly- trunks open, doors open.. keys left in.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ riiiiiing "Hello?" "Do it." click buzzzzzzz Luigi Berardi is seated in the airplane, in from Rome. It's been a long flight, and he's slept through most of it. His thoughts have turned to dreams, or rather, nightmares, and it's been a fitful sleep. Still, anytime he wakes up, he's got another minute to his life. Rather sad way to look at it, but such is life. His life. As the plane comes in for the landing, and finally the first class deplanes ahead of the others, Berardi slings his suit jacket over his arm, reaches up for his carry on.. and once he is in possession of it, deplanes. He walks down the gangway, and pauses to the side at the entrance of the gate, opposite the podium. - Faustino Bianchi isn't quite as lucky as Berardi in terms of where he was on the aircraft. Still, 'business class' for an international flight isn't as bad as it could be. As the aisles are called, he's already got his carry on with him, and with any luck? He'll have more luggage.. soon. - In the international airport itself, the concourse is filling up; there are chauffeurs waiting with placards in hand announcing last names for whom they've been hired. The baggage claim is also beginning to spin, the first bags coming down the chute. Bags.. and soon enough, two animal shipping crates, the spaniel noses sticking out from the bars as new scents are everywhere! Soft brown eyes look around with intelligence at their new surroundings, and one begins to claw at the side and whimpering. Family and friends now begin to show, and there are more than a few what look to be business travelers lingering, phone in hand for a couple of them, undoubtedly calling for rides, and others that look to the stairs up where there is deplaning going on.. - Another cycle of work for Amanda, and once again, Kurt's on hand to drive her in to the airport. With her ID, 'Errol Flynn' and Scott are given access to areas that are usually restricted for those who aren't actually travelling. If challenged, it's easy enough to talk their way around it. After all- not the first time Kurt's done this. Not to mention, Kurt's been told there's another that needs to be picked up. Taking the stairs up to the section of gates for the international flights, brown (for the moment) eyes scan the way before him, looking for one person in particular. Shouldn't be hard to spot, right? All one has to do is spot the Spot. As it turns out this is also within the same hour that Domino's flight lands. She hadn't been expecting to return from Madripoor quite so soon, but hey. Business is business, and money trumps jetlag. She's dressed plainly today in black jeans and combat boots, black shirt, and a lighter black coat. No armor, no weapons. She didn't have the time nor the necessary connections to hassle about with getting all of her gear through security. It shouldn't be a problem, anyway. Hook up with her ride and head back to the Institute, there's more than enough gear already waiting for her. It's an airport. It's back in the U.S. It's not like people are going to suddenly kick off a massive firefight -here,- right? She'll be fine, even if she does feel naked without a weapon on hand. "I know you're out there, Blue," she mutters to herself. "Find me first, I probably won't find you." Blasted image inducer tech. Behind the wheel of his tricked out 2007 Ford Mustang, Scott Summers tightens the grip on the steering wheel. Kurt had wanted to talk, and Scott had used the opportunity to take one of his vehicles out. With the snow beginning to melt, the rear wheel drive on the Vista Blue Metallic colored vehicle is not as much of a concern as it is in winter. The man doesn't really seem to spend any money as far as most people can tell, and rarely leaves the mansion grounds when not wearing the visor. He's been more reclusive since the events of Mureybet have happened. After pulling in, parking, and going into the terminal, Scott says his goodbyes to Amanda. She seemed as though she just got there and now she was off again; like a zephyr on the wind. He's sporting a customary attire of late. Sharp grey dress pants under a black sweater with matching shoes. After Amanda leaves, he turns to Kurt, "So you wanted to talk." His broody voice has just a faint bit of chill to it. There's someone else at the airport. Someone who truth be told, probably shouldn't be there. Especially considering who else is here. Not that they know that she's here, nor does she know they're here. A long story could be offered as to why Laura is here, but it is something best left said another time. Instead well... Instead, as Domino waits for 'blue', the clawed steps out of the shadows nearby. That is before she tries to offer the older woman a small box. "Heard you were coming back. Figured you'd need a new one." What's in the box? A new image inducer of course! "Hopefully you didn't blow up any trains this time." Lighting a cigarette there in the gate, Berardi takes the first long drag before he is turned upon by the woman behind the podium for Air Italia. "Sir, if you would.." "I have been on this plane for 9 hours. Certainly I can-" "No, sir.. I'm sorry." Coming up in the next pile of passengers, from the business class, Faustino Bianchi is jostled and pushed as the other passengers make their way a little faster from the aircraft. As he breaches the gangway and follows the tide forward into the gate itself, there is a little bit of a commotion that comes now just behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he takes a step to the side, his hand on his carry on. There are several 'suits' hanging around. Of course; business class and such.. but to give a true look around, well.. some of them appear to be coordinated. In Italian suits. (If one were to count, there'd be six.) One has his hand in a pocket, and is currently walking away.. more strolling. As he does, he pushes against other passengers, either coming or going.. and as he clears the immediate Air Italia gate, as luck would have it, pushes against a certain dotted albino.. and continues on. - And at the Air Italia gate-- A large, red splotch begins to grow on the chest of one Luigi Berardi. He slumps, and falls to the ground, the cigarette still held in fingers, still burning. - Downstairs, on the baggage claim, the luggage continues to be added to, and the cycle goes around and around.. one spaniel whining and scratching at the crate, the other silently watching with big, brown eyes. - Kurt's hands are in his pockets, and his expression goes from the slightly sad to see a loved one depart for who knows how many days, weeks, back to the seriousness and gravity of the subject at hand. The Talk. "It's about the children, Scott. I don't think--" And there.. there she is! Kurt looks up as they make their way towards the gate roundeles, and he can make out the familiar form and figure of Domino. The sober look is instantly replaced by a broad smile, and it's all he can do to NOT bamf from Scott's side to hers to greet her properly. As it is, Kurt's full attention is drawn to the newly arrived home. And.. who is that.. what? Laura? "Was?" There the pasty white woman stands, scanning the crowd, when a semi-familiar voice catches her attention from the side. Sloppy. (Jetlag is no excuse, pay better attention to your surroundings, Domino.) It isn't the person she's expecting to find. "Laura?" Well, no wonder she didn't notice the other mutant's approach. Now she's already getting a welcome home gift? An image inducer. What are the odds? "You know, I've always wanted one of th--Hey!" she snaps out at the man that bumps into her in passing. A second later and she's flipping him off with particular emphasis on the display, regardless if he sees it or not. "Jerk. So what brings you out here, Laura? I thought it was just Kurt coming to give me a lift." If Scott makes an inward groan at Kurt, it isn't very loud. Scott does his best to cool his immense and immediate irritation at Wagner for bringing this up here, and now. Within a week of the events of the Arctic, Domino had come to visit Scott high upon her white horse with admonishment over 'the children.' If that wasn't irony enough in its own right, she'd relayed information to Scott that Kurt was also handwringing on the issue. Scott's not sure which of the three thoughts scrolling through his mind he finds most offensive. 1). Kurt asking Domino to talk to Scott, and it being almost a month since Kurt's had the guts to bring it up himself. 2). Scott catching blame for something that was an accident, and later, and emergency situation. 3). The lack of concern for everyone on the team ten years ago when the oldest of them was as young as those who saved the skins of the X-men. When the ladies appear, Scott's not sure if he's thankful or more irritated, but decides to say nothing regarding the matter. He'll wait. If it takes another month, it'll take another month. His response will be steadfast-then, now, and in the future. To Domino's outburst, and her finger, Scott chuckles under his breath. Typical. Considering who's getting that 'gift', since when do the odds really matter? Oh well. As that guy pushes the 'alibino' Laura blinks and steps back, catching a faint whiff of something before she sniffs the air. That is before she narrows her eyes motions towards the guy who pushed domino, and says, "Burnt powder. Gun powder. And blood. Both fresh." Of course since odds are Kurt and Scott are close enough to see and hear her say that too... As it begins to sink in, a scream erupts from the gate. "Call 911! Oh my god!" The man that passes Domino doesn't even bother to look around, doesn't bother to react. He's moving away, non-chalantly, hooking up in a small group of travelers, but on the outside. With a quick study, the man is good.. looking for logical cover that appears non-threatening. Laura can smell burnt powder, and soon enough, the distinct smell of blood. - Bianchi looks back, his deep brown eyes narrowing. He steps away from the throng, his carry on still in hand. Moving to the edges of gathering crowd, he turns about and searches quickly. Obviously finding who he is looking for, he nods his head and makes his way out, following in parallel the man who'd jostled Domino. - Downstairs, the dogs disappear into the wall, only to be given another round. No one has come down quite yet for the baggage, and it still collects. - It's never a good time to bring anything like this up. And, as a matter of fact, Kurt did honestly believe it to be a good idea that Dom go to Scott over it. After all? Who knows better about the dangers and realities of killing than a merc? Who can recognize the signs of a path already taken better? All this, and more, will certainly come up. Perhaps in a day, a week, or even a month. But, patience is one of Kurt's virtues. Sometimes. Kurt hears the screams now, and as he approaches, the report of Laura regarding the man that is walking away, making as if he's part of the crowd. Now brown eyes widen to begin to take in the import of the situation, and looking around, he isn't quite making the connection of the other suits.. not terribly obvious. To the practiced eye, however, every action can look suspicious. One man on the phone, watching. Another perched near the kiosk on the small second level. Another leaning to kiss his 'wife' goodbye as he begins an approach, his hands .. where they can be seen, if only for the moment. It's time for action, however.. and if Laura says there is gun powder smell on the guy, at this moment in time, that's all the teleporter needs. In the next heartbeat, Kurt is gone from Scott's side, and appears right in front of the man who is walking away.. still in Errol form. "I believe you have something I wish.." and making a grab, he takes the pistol.. and in the next breath, is gone.. to land directly next to Domino. "Welkommen, leibling." Burnt powder. Fresh blood. Ah, -Hell.- "No rest for the wicked," Dom mutters under her breath while quickly looking back to the man that had bumped into her a moment ago. She's all set to send Laura after the guy when someone decidedly -not- fuzzy and blue teleports in front of him, disarms the guy, and-- "Have I mentioned lately how much you rock?" Of course, she's assuming that Not-Kurt is going to willingly pass that sidearm over her way. She's clearly looking to score it for herself. And hey, after things settle down she's got her very own image inducer in order to escape identification! The universe provides. The last of the group is greeted in a flat sounding "Scott," the merc not seeming particularly thrilled to be running into him again quite so soon. There's way too many civilians around here. Too much digital security, not enough actual security. Not enough support. Are there other guys? Where are they hiding? Good lord, she's feeling exposed right now. Hold up--that guy's on a direct incercept path. Okay, Laura's good. Kurt's good. She's good, better with the gun. "Scott, you okay without your usual shades? I say we stop -that- guy," she declares while motioning toward Bianchi. Scott is not blessed with the ability to transport himself over great distances in the blink of an eye, with claws, or with a gambler's wet dream. But he is able to sort of rise above the fray in emergency situations. While people are acting frantically, Scott begins to "scout" the room. Instead of looking at those who are freaking out, he's paying special attention to those who aren't. Any who might have been expecting things to get chaotic. When he sees Kurt jump into action, he approves, but when he sees Kurt grab the weapon and hand it to Domino, possibly getting prints everywhere, he can't help but grit his teeth. Hope that doesn't come back to bite them later. The screams do not shakes Laura. But then again, she has been trained to deal with worse. A lot worse. But as Kurt teleports, and makes sure Dom gets that gun, the cloned mutant girl just nods once at the albino woman. That is before she silently starts to go after the man that Domino indicated. And there's no muss or fuss about it. She doesn't try to lead him on some sort of 'grand chase' She just tries to move close enough so that hopefully can catch his scent, before moving back so she can stay within eyesight of him and follow. All though if Kurt, Scott, or Domino do more than that or something else, she'll follow their leads. The suddenly disarmed man blinks, and curses mightily in Italian, and swings around to look for his compatriots.. and where in the HELL that.. person? just disappeared to. His shadows, however, begin to get a little nervous, and as the man steps forward, towards Domino, there's another behind him, by the escalators going down, taking a sight on the now disarmed man. Screams are coming as it comes clearer that the man on the floor, Berardi, is quite dead with the single gunshot to the chest. Bianchi, now, catches the fact that the shooter, or whom he presumes is the shooter, has been stopped. He, too, pauses, and looks back at the fray. Just keep going.. should be the mantra, but the taking out wasn't his part in the mission. Kurt hands over the gun, certainly, a grin coming quickly, "No, but I will give you the opportunity later," and turns about, looking for those as well, his brown eyes wide in the search. He's looking for that which Scott is looking, though he's hearing the screams of panic and fear behind him.. which can cloud an elf's mind. Scott can easily catch, once looking, several types that fit that description. One, at the top of the escalator. Two, in a small group, kissing his 'wife' goodbye- he's watching things carefully. Three, at the window, 'watching' the aircraft, though he does give looks towards the moving Bianchi, tracking him. Laura's on the trail now, and Bianchi's moving towards the escalator, his eyes on the one set there. With a nod, there is tacit permission given. As to the target, however? There is a soft *whup* as a silenced pistol goes off.. the target isn't quite whom they think. The shot is aimed at the gun-thief... It's a tricky situation. Dom doesn't know what they all walked in on. Who are the sides? Is anyone here 'good?' What's the motive, the objective? One guy's already down but she can't very well start attacking people because of assumptions and presumptions. She needs something solid, something concrete, something positively definitive-- Something like someone leveling their sights on Kurt. "Down!" the woman suddenly yells as she's already moving to slam a shoulder into Kurt's figure to knock them both to the ground. The same motion has her hastily taking aim and firing, only once, back at the guy. Keeping track of her shots isn't going to be easy and there's too many civvies around here, she's gonna have to keep this one tight. Well, that and not having any reloads handy. In a firefight, an empty gun is just a paperweight. Scott stands motionless amongst the screams and cries, showing little emotion or concern. Once his eyes fall on the man who seems to be tailing someone or taking certain interest, that's the guy Scott feels is his main target. He shuffles through the chaos quietly and slowly, eyes on that man every so often, but also watching the others. Watching and waiting as he moves onward. Since that pistol is silenced, Laura can probably get away with pretending that she doesn't notice it. Right? Maybe. After all, Domino and the others are trained. Especially Domino (not that Scott and Kurt are slouches in any way shape or form!). All though as she notices that nod... The former assassin picks up the pace, and tries to move in on Bianachi. To get as close as she can. To possibly even grab him if she can. after all, if Domino was right earlier, then this is someone that needs to be dealt with. Especially before things get any worse. The one at the top of the escalator takes the hit from Domino, and falls backwards, the shot running a little wild as his balance is taken from him AND the recoil of the weapon. With a rolling thump, he leaves blood behind on the escalator. This, however, brings the attention of the guy settled at the kiosk. He looks to his fallen compadre, then back up. There's no pretense now, as he reaches into his suit jacket and takes the stairs two at a time, making it up to the top where the other man WAS in a second. Bianchi now is on the move, more than halfway to the escalators. His path is definitely for the downstairs.. before he is waylaid by Laura. "Esci dalla mia strada, ragazza!" Get out of my way, girl! There's a man from the window, who now turns around, and he begins to pull a weapon from his jacket as well. Scott can tell that there's a target that will be chosen.. but who? To give it a good look, it appears that the man will be offering cover fire for Bianchi. And when Laura makes it to Bianchi? A shot is squeezed off... the sound once again squelched by the silencer. Kurt isn't aware of the bullet that has his name written on it, and so when Dom pushes him and also takes the fall, he's got his alarm system going on. Not only does he take that 'fall', but he adds to it, balancing with his unseen tail. It's a move that he and Dom have done before, and if it works? Why not? Kurt flips over backwards, his hands out to keep Dom under balance, and as the pair roll, he pushes up and to the side, allowing Dom to regain her footing under her. So, it's not so much a fall, but a drop, roll, flip, and footing is once again regained. "Danke, leibling.." Though, once he's on his feet, he catches sight of the man that is rolling down the escalator. "I've got him!" It's always fun being good friends with an acrobatic sort with heightened reflexes. Domino and Kurt may as well have been practicing that very move for weeks as if prepping for an orchestrated dance, the two down to the floor then back up and good to go an instant later. Welcome to improvisation theatre. "Stay safe," is all she says when Kurt calls out the next target. Honestly, she's gonna feel a lot better having him be somewhere else for the next few minutes. She's left with a difficult task, one which she never enjoys doing. Letting the targets attack her first. "I hate this part," she mutters while throwing her one meager bag across her back and sprinting for cover. She's not..going..to randomly shoot at people just because they're armed. Anyone that takes a shot at her is fair game, but she doesn't know who she's shooting at, or -why.- This is a time to play it safe, not recklessly. She's not in Madripoor anymore. Frankly, this would be a lot easier if she was. Scott curses as he sees the man pull the gun from his jacket and attempts to provide cover for Bianchi. All pretense is gone for the X-man now as he burns into a run and attempts to close the distance between the two. If successful, he uses his martial arts skills to aim a kick at the man's hand with the gun, attempting to separate the two and engage the man in hand to hand combat. While Laura doesn't speak Italian (unfortunately) the sentiment is hardly lost on her. The fact that it does sound like all hell is breaking loose just gives the cloned girl all the more reason to do what she feels she needs to do. Hence why without so much as looking at what's going on with the others, she steps closer, and lets her empty hand drift down a bit, before *SNIKT!* If Bianchi even moves wrong, he'll find her has a bit of a draft as that happens. Or worse. "Call them off." There's no sound of the popping of gunfire that makes it downstairs, but the fact that the man is now gone from the second level-landing is all that one needs that is by the baggage carrier. There are two stationed there, and as the dogs go around in the crate yet another time, one approaches the dog that has been scratching and whimpering. Pulling that one off first, he sets the carrier on the floor and opens the small door, allowing for the spaniel to come out. The spaniel runs out of the crate, and around the man for a moment before turning his head towards the escalators. For a long moment, the dog stares before something starts happening. The spaniel begins to change his shape, and it's not a ten-count before the dog is no longer a dog, but a man. He nods towards the one that freed him before closing the crate and putting it back onto the baggage return. Now, he has to wait those few minutes before the other dog comes back into view. Time now is precious. Domino's original target, the man at the stairs, is dead. There is, however, the man who has been disarmed. He's not really very happy right now, and the man with his 'wife' has moved away and has his weapon out. His expression is such that, well.. he's not pleased. It's with a twitch of the trigger finger that causes in the next second the disarmed man's chest to explode out in red. Not playing around. At all. The man at the top of the stairs, however, has his eyes locked on Domino, and as she moves, he attempts to lead, letting off one shot, two.. at the mutant. Not the best of shots, but he knows that the chances are good that he won't hit an innocent (probably not, anyway..) and it's all in keeping a cover fire! Scott's target gets the shot off, certainly, but notices the charging mutant a touch late. Turning the weapon on the closing man, he can't quite get the shot off before he's attacked. The gun goes flying out of the man's hand, and certainly, there's the physical attack. The man comes out swinging with his weaker hand (the gun having been in his stronger hand), and a sweeping attack with his foot. Bianchi is brought up short by this girl, and as the those blades come out with that sound that will never be forgotten as long as he lives (which may not be too long!), he shakes his head, and begins in english. "I cannot." Can't? Or won't? "Good luck, leibling.." Kurt is headed downstairs, but doesn't quite catch the occurrence at the baggage claim. No.. his concern is to disarm the now dead man, and collect the weapons. Or at the very least, the ammunition. The elf knows enough that the weapons he's held are the same, and dropping the clip, he pockets both.. one in one pocket, the other in, well.. the other. So, that trick about waiting for the baddies to attack Domino first seems to be working. As she makes it to cover she's got her arms up to protect her head from debris, hissing a curse under her breath. It's one guy, she has this. She just doesn't -want- to have this. A few drinks and a nice, long, completely uninterrupted nap are in order after the flight she's had. These idiots are interrupting what little R&R she has time for. As soon as the incoming fire stops she estimates his position and comes up from cover mere inches, the sidearm turned ninety degrees to keep it low as she takes aim with one eye looking out into the open. It takes less than a second to align her eye, the open sights, and her target before returning fire. Upward angle, nothing but some light cover and a ceiling if she misses. If he manages to pull a miracle out of his backside then she can afford to miss. Hopefully the other three are doing alright! Drawing fire isn't the most pleasant of jobs, but it is one which she happens to be good at. Scott leaps up and barely out of the way of the sweeping leg. He comes down, using his arm to block what will almost certainly be the follow up blow. After his feet are set, Scott throws an elbow to the throat of the man, hoping to stun him, and moves into to attempt to perform a throw. Time is running out, and Scott knows he must get this man out of the fight quickly. All the while his head is on a swivel, trying desperately to keep track of the action. It's a difficult spot, acting just to act and not knowing what side you're on-not knowing what the sides are at all really. Are his friends okay? Are they fighting someone who is actually doing the right thing? Mostly likely not to the latter, he surmises. Not many folks fire shots off in the airport and hold the high ground. Present company excluded, of course, Domino. Well, since that question was asked, it might as well be asked out loud. "Can't? Or won't?" Then though, with the arm she's holding, Laura tries to nudge Bianchi back. Back hopefully the way he came. Back towards that chaos. Back towards where the fighting is taking place. All while her claw stays down there, a not so subtle threat. "And... Why?" Yeah. The longer this goes on, the more she starts to worry about the others. Not that she shows it. C'mon.. c'mon.. move.. the no-longer spaniel is getting nervous as he waits for the carousel to bring the dog around. Domino has got a place that'll afford her a little bit of cover, and as long as she's down, he seems happy enough. Another shot.. and another ring out.. flakes of .. stuff fly. It's a decided lucky shot; very much like a lined shot on a pool table. An aim that only a Hail Mary could even begin to make happen. Leave it to Lady Luck. The drawing of a bead, coupled with the fact that he hasn't moved from his position, believing it to be a position of strength, means that he's hit. Not in the chest, however. Luck isn't shining down quite so much, or perhaps there is purpose.. and there's a hole that opens on his leg. Pushed back by the blow, he too looks as if he'll fall down the escalator, only to be caught by Kurt that appears suddenly behind him. And the two of them disappear.. and reappear.. and disappear.. and reappear... Scott's target, the man at the window, is now in a fight for what he believes to be his life. He ducks, bringing an arm up as a counter attack, though that arm does give Scott a little leverage, and he's flipped, though not very elegantly, through the air, and down onto his back. As for the man with the 'wife', or rather, no longer with the wife? The first man to make contact is dead. Gone. He now sets his sights on Bianchi.. and swiveling his aim around, he squeezes the trigger once again before he is on the move. Bianchi, with Laura, is beginning to sweat. If Plan B is in effect now, his life is forfeit.. and looking down towards the escalators, he can see the activity going on. Shaking his head, he offers a stammered, "I cannot.. I have no control.." Aaand that's a hit. Maybe lethal, maybe not. Domino can't tell from where she's hiding. Hopefully it removes that guy from the game, there's little worse in her eyes than leaving someone breathing when they come back around and try to kill her another time. Now -would- be a good time to find different cover, however. It's like Kurt said weeks ago, always keep moving. Maybe she'll scare up something else to fire at along the way! "I am gonna get SO drunk tonight," she grumbles in disdain. "Always gotta be someone..making a mess of everything..getting in the way..he and all of his idiot gun-toting simpletons..." Stop. Reassess. Someone's drawing a bead on another guy. Can she make the --yes. Once more her gun snaps up, aiming to shoot the weapon right out of the other guy's hand before he can land a hit on Bianchi. Kurt should be happy she's not going for his head, instead. There's a faint, momentary growl from Laura at that answer, before she tries to push Bianchi to the side, and more importantly onto the ground, letting go in the process, and acknowledging that he may very well be useless. But by then, it may be too late. After all, if the guy who was with his 'wife' earlier succeeded, then there may very well be nothing Laura can do to save his life. Then again, as Dom tries to make that save... She still has a question or two. And no answers. Thus Bianchi gets asked a single word again. "Why?" Not so much lethal as 'game changing' for the man. It's the rapid teleportion that eventually does him in to unconsciousness. And, couple that with bleeding? Not a happy place, though he's yet alive. Domino's shot is perfect, however, as she takes on 'wife man'. The gun, even as it comes around for a second shot, with the man on the move, is shot out of his hand by a well aimed bullet. He curses loudly, and the gun is dropped. Now, however, isn't the time to reach out and grab it. Rather, he, too, is on the move. Never without a second weapon, this guy, but he's not reaching it. Not now. Finally, Kurt catches the movement downstairs, and the two that were babysitting the dogs takes notice of the teleporting.. early film star. This time, however, guns aren't drawn, but rather one goes to jump on the baggage claim and runs on it until he's inside that back wall.. and grabs the dog carrier. It's not long, however, before Kurt makes that decision, and he teleports towards the man and the dog and lays a hand on the carrier. Suddenly, neither he nor the dog are there. Gone. And reappearing upstairs, he's in possession of a spaniel. Always keep moving and only stop a moment to reassess! As for those left behind downstairs at the claim? Time to bug out! The man at the window is prone on the ground. Scott makes that finishing touch to be sure the man doesn't rise again for a little while before going after the now-disarmed (sorta) 'wife' guy as well. (As per a page!) Bianchi is pushed out of the way, but it's a moment too late. While Dom and Kurt execute a move born of luck and training, the Italian isn't in possession of either. He moves more like a sack of flour. He's hit, but it isn't quite as clean as the other assassinations. This is a little messier.. and he gasps as he realizes he's been hit and he's on the ground, bleeding out. "Information.." He was deemed expendable. Where's the loyalty now? Disarmed, and the guy's -still- on the move! This is exactly why Domino likes to go for the critical hits. Still, the other X-ers are up there. He's not going to get too far, right? Someone still manages to hit Bianchi. -Crap.- He could have been useful. They need answers, and it doesn't seem like anyone's getting them! She takes another quick look around then breaks out from cover once more, this time moving to regroup with the other X-ers. She should be in the clear, unless someone's being really patient and managed to slip past her observation. It happens sometimes. When the man with the 'wife' makes his move, Scott knows he needs to act quick in order to help his friends. He puts his hours of training to the test as he bolts into a sprinting tackle, moving to hit the man at angle between his side and his back and attempting to take him to the ground with a football style shoulder to the ribcage. During the jaunt, his mind is on his friends, but with no real way of contacting them, and without a mind-link via Jean, hope is all he will have at the moment. "What information?" Laura snaps out, trying to get as much out of the guy before he can pass. In fact, her claws retract, and she kneels down, possibly to see if she can catch anything else he might say. All though if he passes before he can say anything else, she'll no doubt try to pat down the body to check for ID, and of course any obvious signs of things that don't belong here or could be useful. In like Flynn, as it were. Dom's in the clear. When all is said and done, only a few minutes have passed from start to finish, and it's more than time to begin extraction, as it were. There's more than enough blood around the concourse, and coming out of the far end of the upstairs, one of those 'trolley's with the flashing lights is coming, bearing TSA officers. Kurt has a dog. A spaniel. One with a tag that says 'Berardi' on it the handle for claiming. "It might have some information?" Still, he looks around, and the silver screen actor returns his attention to the Xers, and murmurs, "I'll take us away." Just hold on. Looking to Domino, a smile creeps onto his face, "Leibling, do you have anything to declare in Customs? In the baggage claim?" As for Scott, well.. he does take the guy down with a *thud*. Pro football players couldn't have done any better. Of course, the guy's hand was stinging to begin with.. but his head hits the floor with a *thud* and he's out. Cold. Bianchi is truly in his last few seconds. He's got the rattle in his chest, and he shakes his head. He doesn't know other than 'information'.. though he does point weakly to the crate that Kurt carries, and presumably the dog within. As for ID, his passport is there, declaring him as Faustino Bianchi, his home in Sicily. He's received a vacation stamp on the passport, which means he had upwards of 6 weeks in country. Where he was headed, however.. he has a cell phone. Perhaps he's got more stuff in there? "Nothing beyond 'these guys can't shoot worth a damn.'" Domino replies while giving the 'borrowed' pistol a quick spin around her index finger. Confidence aside though, this unexpected skirmish is leaving a real bad feeling with her. It doesn't feel like they managed to accomplish anything. Do they have any useful info at all, or are they just random accessories to an assassination? Bianchi isn't long for this world. As Dom tucks the gun at the small of her back, she suggests "Check him for anything useful. We can dissect it somewhere else." Incoming TSA, and all. And worse. The look upon the albino's face is fairly grim, "Get us out of here." Scott rushes up with labored breath and looks to his friends, happy to see them alive. "Grab that cell phone." He looks to Kurt, "We'll probably need to get to my car quickly if we plan to take it. Chances are the cameras will eventually have people coming to ask some questions." The passport is left. But that cell phone... That Laura keeps. Once Kurt gets them out of here, she'll turn it, and the info she gathered from the passport over. But for now... For the moment, she's not as worried about the TSA as she is other things that could happen because of this. Endcap: Kurt does, indeed, teleport everyone the short distance to Scott's car. He'll do the extra and check the baggage claim for anything Domino may have before departing. The dog does have a chip embedded in its shoulderblades. Eventually, when they get back, Kurt will let the scared doggy out of his sight and down to the labs under the caring attention of.. whomever. The cellphone? It'll take a little time to get into it, but eventually? Hotel information, meeting information. Times, places, but not with whom. Category:Log